


At Every Turning Point

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 即使在轉捩點上有了一些改變，肯定也能走到幸福的未來吧。





	At Every Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> 閱前須知：  
1.請假裝它是個生賀倒數文  
2.但其實只是一些沒頭沒尾的腦洞兼大綱文  
3.並沒有打算擴寫  
4.雖然走向不同，但系列發想有部分受到LOFTER上紀堂太太的〈IF〉影響

01.

因為一些不可抗力的因素，萬理不得不放下手中所有的工作，臨時趕往海外公差，他坐在家中的地板上將東西收進行李箱中。全部打包完畢後，他側過頭，瞥見放在床頭櫃上的票。

「Re:vale五周年的演唱會啊⋯⋯真想去聽。」

但人生總是不能盡如人意的，萬理有些遺憾的想。

他將票放到拍賣網站上，過不了幾分鐘便被人買下，買到票的女孩興奮地在備註打上無數個驚嘆號表達自己的感激之情，萬理看了不禁啞然失笑。

「嘛，到時候再去買DVD回來吧。」

而等到他從舊金山返回，事情早已告一段落，演唱會也是。萬理不確定自己到底錯過了多少，但一切都圓滿落幕便是最好。

「百前輩後來有成功發出聲音真是太好了，只可惜還是沒有發現千前輩的前任搭檔。」

他聽著三月幾人聊演唱會過程中發生的事情，打字的動作不自覺頓了一下。

「不過還真奇怪啊⋯⋯怎麼會一點資訊都沒有呢。」

「但是既然這麼多事都可以順利解決了，有一天千前輩肯定也會再次跟他的搭檔相遇吧。」

「是啊⋯⋯有一天，肯定會再次相遇的。」

萬理勾起唇角，決定下班之後要去買五周年演唱會的DVD。

再後來，萬理接下了Mezzo"的經紀人。

然後，在某一個平淡無奇的錄影日，他們再次相遇。

－－「早安，今天還請多多指教。」

「以及，百君、還有千，好久不見。」

02.

萬離開千的時候其實並沒有思考太多，無論是關於Re:vale的未來、還是關於他自己的未來。對於萬來說，這個決定或許是他人生最大的衝動。

（和千組團算不上衝動，畢竟他想過規劃，也知道他們會成功。）

在離開醫院之後，萬腦中最稱的上是計劃的東西大概是自己要先盡情的唱歌與哭泣。

等到悲傷痊癒了，再開始為幸福做準備。

只是要怎麼做呢？萬將行李搬進房間，坐在木地板上笑著流淚。

說不會痛苦是騙人的、說不會對舞台產生陰影或許也是，萬並不是非常確定在那件事情之後自己是不是還能再靠近那個耀眼的地方。

但還是喜歡的，不管是站在前方或是後方，萬知道自己無論如何還是喜歡那個像是戰場又像是沙壇城的地方，也想要繼續在那個領域做些什麼。

他投了履歷去事務所及電視台，雖然因為沒有大學學歷而有些吃虧，但過去的經歷卻也使他成功拿到了一間電視台助理的合約，負責處理一些文書作業。

在那裡的工作的很愉快，與同事跟上級間也很融洽，偶爾還可以看看已經儼然成為明日之星的Re:vale的演唱會，萬理卻總感覺少了些什麼。

直到在幾回公事往來上認識了小鳥遊事務所的社長小鳥遊音晴。

「咦？問我有沒有興趣去事務所？」

一次私下的二次會中，音晴提出了邀約。

雖然有些意外，但幾經思索後，萬理決定答應對方，令人驚喜的是上司也支持這個決定。

「雖然現在也很好，但我感覺也許那份工作會更適合你。」電視台的製作人笑著接下他的離職書，對此萬理感到無比的感謝。

萬理記得社長曾經這麼說過，身為經紀人就像是為偶像們建造一座堅固的堡壘，讓他們下了舞台之後，能有個沒有後顧之憂的休息地。

而從今以後，他也將會繼續為了守護這群偶像們，繼續努力下去。

03.

「千前輩跟萬前輩感情真的很好啊。」有一次結束活動之後，樂有些感慨地說。

「樂覺得跟我們感情不好嗎？」萬笑道。

「沒有，只是覺得當初你們兩位明明都已經一起組了這麼久的團，最後怎麼會變成我們三個呢？」

「嘛，這個，人生總是有些意外的。」

「說起來，都組團一陣子了，樂你也該改掉敬稱了吧。」

樂抓抓臉頰，「總覺得有點不太合適⋯⋯」

萬看著他的表情，恍然大悟，「啊，是因為千吧，他只是不太擅長跟人交際，本身沒有惡意的。」

接受了九条的邀約後，萬首先被帶去做了除疤的手術，比較令人意外的是九条本人似乎沒有要自己擔任他們經紀人的意思，反而將千和萬交給了八乙女經紀事務所。

千沒有甚麼表示，但萬卻一直擔心著對方。被自己化身成的荊棘束縛住的千身上所承受的枷鎖日益沉重，萬不斷的詢問自己當日在醫院做下的決定真的是正確的嗎？即使他們都將遍體鱗傷，兩個人一起走真的會比較好嗎？

「萬。」千靠在沙發上，半張臉被埋在抱枕間看不清表情。

「又寫不出來了嗎？」

萬把千的沙拉放到茶几上，然後坐到對方身邊。

「⋯⋯」

萬不確定自己應該怎麼做，他撫過自己額上已經幾乎看不見的疤痕，自從那件事之後，他總感覺彼此間有甚麼改變了，卻說不出來。

「只要有萬就可以了。」千突然說，「只要萬在這裡就可以了。」

「如果我們成為了頂尖偶像，就可以不用再受這些束縛了吧。」

「我知道的，萬一直想要讓我自由的唱歌。但對我來說，萬在這裡這件事，比什麼都還要重要。」

萬看著千的眼神，突然甚麼話都說不出來。

半晌，他才忍不住笑了起來，「這樣子說話感覺真不像千，你是被什麼附身了嗎？」

「萬！」

「哈哈哈，我知道啦，既然都已經走到這了，我不會逃走的。」

萬看著千微微揚起的笑容，摸了摸他的頭。

「因為，我們是Re:vale啊。」

04.

萬醒來的時候，病房裡空蕩蕩的只有他一個人。過了一陣子後父親和繼母走了進來，他從他們的口中得知了千試著要來找他，卻被阻擋在外面，心中有些擔心。

又過了一天，或者兩天，他才終於看見了他的搭檔。千的臉上是顯而易見的疲倦，但在看見萬時，眼睛卻亮了起來。

「萬！」

「他們都不讓我進來看你⋯⋯」

他聽著千斷斷續續地講述他昏迷時發生的事情，千說九条曾經來找過他，表示可以協助他們，也可以讓他們出道。

「但我拒絕他了，萬不想這樣的對吧。」千說。

萬確實不希望他們在九条底下出道，他也不是對自己沒有信心，但現在自己臉上有著傷痕，出道一定會變得更加困難，而萬暫時還沒有想到解決的辦法。

等到萬出院，他不顧家人的反對，再次搬回租屋處，千也搬了過來怎麼樣都不肯離去。

他們又回到了舞台上，像是過去那樣和粉絲們問好，但好一陣子間都沒有再唱那一首未完成的我們。也許還是有一些陰影，萬想，但如果和千在一起，他相信這些困難都總會被克服。

百在他們重新開始活動之後也有來找過他們，萬安撫了那個滿臉緊張的大學生，露出了微笑。

自從事故發生，萬也開始放慢了發展的步調，他依然想要讓千出道，但不知為何不像以前那樣心中充滿了急迫感。

「萬，走了。」

「就來。」

只要無論如何，他們都會站在那個舞台上，那就足夠了。

05.

「萬，這個蝴蝶結我打不起來。」

千坐在化妝桌前抱怨道，他已經跟衣服前那個結纏鬥了將近半個小時，但那兩條帶子到現在依然還是一團混亂。

「連個結都打不好，千你除了臉還有什麼用。」萬一邊說，一邊還是幫他把結打好。

「反正有萬在，萬會弄不就好了。」

看著千一臉蠻不在乎，萬嘆了口氣，「那要是我哪天不在你要怎麼辦。是說，你昨天又熬夜了？」

「曲子寫不出來⋯⋯」

從千和萬組團、千單獨出道而萬擔任他的經紀人已經過去五年，千也成功站上了頂尖偶像的舞台，萬想，自己的夢想大概也算是達成了吧。

他現在比較少參與千作曲的過程了，但偶爾還是會給點意見。而隨著千的眼界被開拓，千對於音樂似乎也不再像以往那樣激進。

這或許也是千手中握著的、珍視的事物變多的一種表徵，不會如同過去一樣將音樂視為唯一。因此雖然千還是會熬夜，但萬卻不會像過去那樣擔心。

「寫不出來⋯⋯那你就先睡飽了再寫吧，你別忘了你明天還要去片場。」

「萬好冷漠無情⋯⋯」千趴在鏡子前，手指開始在桌子上敲擊著。

萬笑了笑不再說話，拿起筆電開始處理工作。

嗒、嗒嗒，萬聽過新曲的Demo，他輕易的便辨識出來對方正重複敲的是哪一段弦律。

看來正困擾著呢⋯⋯他抬起頭看向千，正陷入思考的模樣使萬有些不願提醒對方差不多要出去準備了。

「回去再寫吧，時間差不多了。」最後萬還是出聲叫了千。

「那回去萬要一起。」

「這是在討價還價嗎？」

「萬要一起。」

「⋯⋯好。」

「走了，萬動作好慢。」千說。

萬無奈的搖搖頭，笑著關上休息室的門。


End file.
